RK-44
The RK-44 (formerly named AK-47, in the older betas) is a primary weapon in Ravenfield heavily based on the real life AK-47. It was the first usable gun in Ravenfield, since Beta 1. Combat The best way to describe the RK-44 is a jack-of-all-trades. It is one of the most well-balanced weapons in Ravenfield. While it is inferior to the 76 Eagle at close range, and to the Recon LRR and SL-Defender at long ranges, it is stronger than every long range weapon, with the exception of the Signal DMR, at close-mid range, and can shoot at ranges longer than both pistols or shotguns. The RK-44 is good at closer ranges, but not at long range due to its iron sights and bullet spread. It has an incredibly high rate of fire, enabling users to take out groups of enemies easily. Its damage is also very high, making it a very popular weapon. It kills with 1 shot in the head or 3 shots in the body, assuming the opponent is at full health. The RK-44 has 30 rounds per magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It fires rapidly and has a mild kick, making it good for basic firefights. It can fire up to 3 shots per second, and as a result, can run out of ammo extremely quickly if the user is not careful. Due to the inaccuracy and large pool of ammo of the RK-44, it is advised to shoot bursts at individuals, and continuous streams at groups. This lends itself to be a hip-firing support weapon, having an above-average capacity, rate of fire, and damage output. Aiming for headshots is not recommended, as the RK-44's rapid fire rate and solid recoil hinder its accuracy. Aim for the body, and the spray of bullets will either kill or cause the AI to run for cover. When battling transport Jeeps, fire ahead of it. It will cause the the NPCs to drive into your gunfire and fall out. If engaging an enemy at long range, try to fire a steady burst and run for cover, as the RK-wielding AI does. This will maximize your chance at a hit, knocking them over for valuable seconds. Keep in mind the bullet drop does not allow for extreme long-range engagement (eg. on Dustbowl). At mid to long range, it is recommended to not fire blindly but instead aim carefully and focus your shots, putting down bullets in bursts or single shots. This is a matter of trial and error, owing to the mediocre accuracy of the RK-44. Pay attention to the bullet drop, and adjust your aim accordingly. If the situation allows it, try to lessen the distance between you and your opponent to increase your chance for a hit. Due to it's high fire rate single soldiers (players but in rare instances also the bots) can stop advancing squads up to 50 men. Knowing this, Haunted Mode is easier if played in confined maps. Weaknesses The largest threat to the RK-44 is enemies wielding a SL-Defender or 76 Eagle. If difficulty is set to 'Challenging', SL-Defender users stay far away and snipe, where the RK-44 cannot reach. At close range, 76 Eagle users will dominate the field, so be sure to open fire before they see you, and move to the side. If you open fire first, you should be able to win. Note that it can't damage vehicles and will only be able to damage vehicles that offer no protection to their occupands (For example, you can't use it against a tank, but you can destroy a jeep squad and take the jeep for yourself) Damage The RK-44 does 35 damage to all the body over all distances, resulting in a three shot kill, while a headshot will result in a one shot kill at all ranges. Keep in mind these are individual shots, and the RK-44 fires quickly. It takes the same number of shots to kill at medium range; however, more ammo will be wasted due to inaccuracy. RK-44 vs Red.jpg |RK-44 kills a Red Soldier (Beta 5) RK-44 vs Tank.jpg |RK-44 vs Tank (Beta 5) RK-44.jpg |The RK-44 on the map Island (Pre-Early Alpha 1) Trivia *The weapon is named as RK-44 since Beta 3. *The RK-44, The Patriot, and the Patriot GL all tie for the weapon with the most ammo in 1 magazine (excluding vehicles, such as the Plane's 48-round Dual MGs) *Back then, the RK-44 had similar animations with the AK-47 from CSGO. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles